Defiance
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Kenshin, AKA Battousai, kills Kaoru's husband and gets stuck with her. But there's a catch... she can't talk! Set during the Bakamatsu. Yeah, I still suck at summaries. Implied KK pairing. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

" "- spoken word

_italics- _thought

- Kaoru's miming (in later chapters)

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 1_

She glared defiantly at her husband as she rose from the ground. He slapped her again and her vision swam, but she didn't retaliate.

Kaoru didn't make a sound. She'd learned early in their marriage that crying and screaming only excited him. Gradually, she'd stopped talking altogether. She hadn't spoken for over a year.

Her husband leered at her, his sake smelling breath making her gag, though she didn't show it. He slapped her again, then walked in a zigzag pattern toward his bedroom.

Kaoru breathed a silent sigh of relief. The pain of being hit she could handle; it was when he decided to rape her that she couldn't. Luckily, he'd been too drunk to do that tonight. She sighed again, and walked into the bath area to clean the blood off her face.

_Not too bad this time._ She thought, gently dabbing at her eye with a wet towel. She winced. _At least, not as bad as he could have done._ Kaoru knew that if she didn't get out soon, he could very well kill her. But, she couldn't leave yet. She was biding her time, waiting until she'd accumulated enough money, through small jobs unknown to her husband, to hire a hitokiri. She knew it was risky to even approach a hitokiri, but if she didn't, her husband would follow her when she ran. She thought maybe she'd approach Battousai, the young hitokiri she'd heard so much about. It was said he was very skilled, and that he didn't hurt women, so she might have a chance to explain her offer to him.

But it'd have to wait until she could get some more yen. She glanced sadly at her torn reflection in the mirror, wishing she could just disappear. Then she walked slowly to her room at the other end of the hall from her husband's.

She awoke with a start, trying to figure out what she'd heard. Then she heard it; her husband's angry voice. She was surprised to hear a soft, emotionless voice respond to him. Quietly, she slid out of her futon and padded down the hallway.

A stranger stood with his back to her, lit by the moonlight filtering in through the windows. A gleaming katana was in his hand. He had long red hair piled into a high ponytail. His clothes, a blue gi and gray hakama, had seen better days. He spoke with calm, deadly assurance in his voice. "What's the matter, Brother? You look surprised to see me."

Kaoru's husband was as white as his hair. He glared at the stranger with crazed eyes. "You lost the right to call me brother when you turned hitokiri and killed our sister! You should have known better than to return, Kenshin!" He lunged, producing a sword from behind him.

He had no chance of winning in his drunken state. Kaoru blinked and it was over. The red-head's sword protruded through her husband, blood gushing in rivers from his chest. "And you lost the privilege of calling me by my name the time you cut me." He answered coldly. He twisted his sword, pulling it free.

Kaoru swallowed hard and took a step back as the body fell to the floor.

The killer turned, sword ready. He paused when his eyes fell on Kaoru. _So. This is my sister in law?_ His eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance; the cuts, the bruises, and one black eye congealed with blood. _The rumors were true. He did beat women. Well, what to do now that she's seen me?_ He flicked his sword, ridding it of blood. Then he pulled out a scrap of paper with 'tenchu' written on it and tossed it on the body. He turned to leave.

Kaoru took a step forward and he whipped back around, eyeing her coldly with amber eyes. "Don't come near me." He threatened. " I'll kill you if you do."

Kaoru tilted her head to the side, staring him down. She took another step, pausing to see his reaction. He didn't move. Slowly, watching him the entire time, she took a couple more steps, stopping when his sword arm twitched. _It's like he can't decide._ She faced him fully, then bowed low.

The red-head was confused by her actions. _She's… thanking me?_ "Yukishiro-san?"

Kaoru straightened and shook her head. Using slow movements, she spelled a word in the air for him.

_Ka… n, m… Ka mi yo, no… Kamiya._ "Kamiya?"

She nodded a conformation.

"Kamiya-san, you never saw me. Tell anyone and I _will_ hunt you down." He sheathed his sword and walked out the door.

Kaoru panicked. She sidestepped her husband's body, dashing out the door after the red-head. She crashed into his retreating back, lost her balance, and fell, surprised when he turned and pulled her back up. She stood there for a moment, hands pressed against his chest, breathing hard from adrenaline.

Kenshin stared wide-eyed at Kaoru. "What?" He asked coldly.

She backed up a step at his sharp tone, but stared stubbornly into his fierce amber eyes. Again with careful movements, she air spelled what she wanted.

Kenshin's eyes widened farther. "You… you want to come with me?"

Kaoru nodded.

The answering laugh chilled Kaoru to the bone. Dark humor shone in the hitokiri's eyes. "Kamiya-san, you obviously don't know who I am." He laughed again as Kaoru spelled out his name. "Not anymore. I haven't gone by 'Kenshin' for a long time. Most people call me Hitokiri Battousai."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. She closed it quickly and smiled at him. Her hands flew as she spelled out another message for him.

_Is she mute? That'd be just like him, to have a mute wife._ Kenshin's eyes narrowed when he understood Kaoru's message. His hand twitched toward his sword. "Don't threaten me, Kamiya-san. I could just kill you right here."

Her hands flew again even before he'd finished speaking.

Kenshin turned away abruptly, eyes surprisingly pained. "Then come. We leave now."

_So, what do you think? Iwasn't sure I wanted to post this story, but a friend of mine insisted. So, here it is. The title may change later, but that's what it is for now. I'll try to post the next chapter in a couple days. Ja ne!_

**Glossary: **

_sake: rice wine_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_yen: Japanese money currency_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_hakama: same as above, only they're pants_

_tenchu: Heaven's justice. Battousai left this on all his killings_

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_


	2. Chapter 2

" "- spoken word

_italics- _thought

( ) - Kaoru's miming (in later chapters)

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 2_

Kaoru peered nervously around Kenshin's back as they approached the inn. A handful of men were lounging around outside.

"Himura-san!" One of them called out.

Kenshin stopped in front of them, looking them over. "Been drinking again, I'izuka-san?" He asked in a bored tone.

The one who had done the talking grinned. "And you missed some hot women too. You really should come with us."

"No thanks. I have work." He brushed past them and walked into the inn.

Kaoru glanced fearfully at the men as they walked past, grabbing the sleeve of Kenshin's gi. He snarled softly at her, but her attention was on the gawking men.

Kenshin stopped abruptly, and Kaoru bumped into his back. He grabbed her by the arm and whipped her out to stand in front of him. Kaoru was surprised to find herself facing a very stern looking woman.

"Okami-san." Kenshin said, bowing respectfully. "This is Kamiya-san."

The woman looked Kaoru over. "Himura-san, we are not a brothel. Take her somewhere else."

Kaoru glared at the woman even as Kenshin responded. "She is not what you're thinking, Okami-san. I killed her husband, and she witnessed it."

"So why don't you kill her?" I'izuka asked from the doorway.

Kaoru moved faster than any of them had expected. In half a second, she had drawn Kenshin's sword from its sheath and placed it against her throat.

Kenshin carefully took it back, glaring at her. "Because she _wants_ me to." He responded darkly. "Okami-san, can she stay here for the time being?"

"Hmm." The innladly muttered. "Fine. But we have no extra rooms available, so she'll have to stay in your room.

Kenshin bowed again, no emotion visible on his face. "Come with me." He told Kaoru bruskly.

"Poor Himura-san." The innlady murmured quietly. "He knows killing her is what he should do, what's expected. But he still has enough honor that he can't slay a willing innocent." She shook her head and went back to work.

I'izuka's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked in the direction Kaoru and Kenshin had left.

After briefly explaining to Kaoru what she was not allowed to do, Kenshin left her in the room and went to find Katsura. "Katsura-san."

"Ah, Himura-san. Come in please."

Kenshin did so, shutting the door behind him.

Kaoru walked the halls of the inn, eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to stay in that room. Why should she? It didn't matter that a hitokiri had told her to, she wasn't going to do it. She heard Kenshin's emotionless, choppy voice coming from behind a closed door and tiptoed over to it to hear what was being said.

"I'izuka-san really wanted you to go with him this time." An unfamiliar voice spoke softly.

"He knew I had work to do."

"Mm. How did it go? Any hesitation about killing your own brother?"

"No. Yukishiro Enishi stopped being my brother years ago."

Kaoru frowned as silence fell. _Brothers? Odd. They look nothing alike._ She jumped back, startled, as the door slid open.

Kenshin eyed her coldly before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the room.

"Who's this, Himura-san?" Katsura asked, standing up.

Kenshin closed the door again. "Enishi's wife. She saw me kill him."

Katsura raised an eyebrow. "And you brought her back here?"

Kenshin shrugged. "She's mute. How can she betray us? Besides, look at her. Enishi beat her; I doubt she'll willingly help his allies."

Katsura thought this over. "And if she does?"

The look that Kenshin gave Kaoru was icy. "Then I will kill her."

Kaoru shuddered. _Not like they have to worry. What incentive would I have to help anyone connected to that jerk?_

Katsura sighed. "Alright, Himura-san, she can stay here for now. But she will be your responsibility."

Kenshin bowed. "Thank you, Katsura-san."

Over the next few days, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin disappeared rather frequently. She knew he only killed at night, so she was curious about what the young hitokiri did during the day. Aside from being distant and cold to her. So, she did her best to follow him, but he would lose her easily. Finally though, she managed to locate him in one of the inn rooms, due to the fact that she heard him talking. She stood quietly outside the room, ear pressed against the door, listening to the voices talking inside.

Without warning, a sword slid through the paper door, embedding in the sleeve of her kimono. She gasped and fell backward. Scrambling to her feet, she bolted for the room she and Kenshin shared.

"Eh? What is it, Himura-san?" One of the men asked.

"Nothing." Kenshin replied, sheathing his sword. "Thought I heard something."

Living with a hitokiri was very educational for Kaoru. She absolutely refused to stay locked in the room all day, wanting instead to see how things were run. Consequently, she had been caught listening in on more than one meeting. When she wasn't trying to play spy, she was watching Kenshin. His sword fascinated her the most, but she didn't dare try to communicate that she wanted to touch it. Instead, she had managed to find a wooden pole about the same length and thickness as a sword, and had taken to practicing with it when no one was watching. Also by watching Kenshin, she was learning to walk softer and her posture was improving.

Kaoru was beginning to become aware that some of the men were showing more interest in her, now that her bruises were almost healed. It made her nervous, especially when they licked their lips while staring at her. She found herself seeking Kenshin's company more often for protection.

He, for the most part, ignored her. Other times, he was cold to her, harsh even. When he spoke to her, a handful of words at most, it was to tell her to stay out of his way, or to reprimand her when she was caught doing something she shouldn't be doing, like listening to the meetings.

Kaoru sighed. After two long weeks, she was getting bored. There was nothing for her to do, and it annoyed her. She bent her head, focusing her attention back to mending another tear in her kimono, thanks to Kenshin's sword. The oddest sound reached her ears, and she looked around. Her eyes landed on Kenshin, asleep against the wall.

He was whimpering. Kaoru's eyes widened as another whimper, this one closer to a sob, escaped from his mouth. His eyebrows were furrowed against whatever was distressing him. It made Kaoru wonder what he was dreaming about, to make such a cold, heartless man look so vulnerable.

She sighed. Even a heartless man didn't deserve to be plagued by nightmares. Quietly, she stood, walked over to him, and knelt down, reaching out a hand to shake him awake.

She was on her back before she could register that he had moved. He leaned on her, one of his knees pressing into her stomach, sword at her throat. She turned her wide, fearful blue eyes to his cold amber ones.

"What were you doing?!" He asked, venom lacing every word.

Kaoru didn't move, didn't respond, hardly even dared to breathe.

After a moment, he moved away. "Waking me is not wise." He sheathed his sword as a knock sounded on the door. "Yes?"

The door slid open and I'izuka stepped in. He glanced at Kaoru, who sat up slowly, eyes still wide as she clutched her throat.

"What is it, I'izuka-san?"

"Forgive me, Himura-san, but Kazaki-san would like to know if Kamiya-san will serve him dinner tonight?"

Kenshin's lip curled in disgust. Kazaki was known to sleep around with women. It didn't matter to him what happened to the girl, but since she was his responsibility… "I'izuka-san, that's not-"

"If we might ask Kamiya-san?" I'izuka asked quickly.

Kenshin growled darkly at being interrupted, but turned to Kaoru. "Kazaki-san wants you to serve him dinner tonight. Do you want to?" He paused, then added with distaste, "He uses women."

Kaoru shook her head vigorously.

"There. She says no. I assume you'll tell him?" Kenshin ground out, dismissing I'izuka with a cold look. After I'izuka had left, Kenshin went back over to the wall again and sat down, bowing his head for sleep.

Kaoru looked at him, perplexed. _Why would he do that?_ She wondered. _Why warn me?_

_So, another chapter down. This story will be seven or eight chapters long. Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed chapter 1. I'll try to post the next chapter early next week, when I have access to a computer again. Ja ne!_

**Glossary:**

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_kimono: what most Japanese women wore. It's usually made of fine silk, with long flowing sleeves_


	3. Chapter 3

" "- spoken word

_italics- _thought

( )- Kaoru's miming

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 3_

A few hours later found Kaoru sitting alone in the room. Kenshin was off in yet another meeting. _He sure has a lot of those._ She sighed, taking up Kenshin's post against the wall, resting for a moment.

Someone knocked on the door, and she stood to answer it. She gasped as she was roughly pushed back across the room, against the back wall. Kaoru glared coolly into the angry eyes of another hitokiri. "So. Don't want to serve me dinner?" He asked.

_This must be the 'Kazaki-san' that Kenshin warned me about._ She shook her head.

"Then I will take my dessert now." He forced his mouth on hers, his hands roaming with bruising force down her body.

Kaoru fought desperately, trying to find soft spots to hurt. _Not again!_ Her mind screamed. _This is just like Enishi! Not again!!_ She bit his tongue as he forced it into her mouth, and he swore, slapping her viciously across her face.

Metal sang as a sword was drawn from its sheath, coming to rest against Kazaki's neck. He froze.

"Get out of here." A deadly, quiet voice told him. "Don't come near her again." He removed his sword and Kazaki exited hastily.

Kaoru sank to the floor, vision swimming. Something touched her face, and she flinched, looking up. She saw Kenshin kneeling in front of her, cold fury in his eyes. He pressed surprisingly gentle fingers against her face where Kazaki had hit her.

Kaoru winced, trying to scoot away from him. He grabbed her chin in one hand, forcing her to stay put as he continued his examination.

"You will bruise." He told her quietly. "Possibly have a black eye." He stood up, giving her a dark look. "Stay here and don't move."

_Why? If I move, what will he do?_ That was all Kaoru had time to think before he was back. In his hand, he held a glass of water. Kaoru could see ice chips floating in it. He kneeled in front of her again, pressing the glass against her bruised flesh. "Hold that there. Where else did he hurt you?"

She took the glass, staring at him blankly.

Kenshin sighed, irritated. "Fine. Just hold still then." He reached toward the collar of her kimono.

Kaoru shrank back, glaring accusingly.

"Don't worry." He told her, cold voice mocking. "I'm _not_ tempted." He pulled her collar open, discovering finger bruises around her neck and shoulders. "Nothing can be done about those. Just keep the water on your eye. It will help." He left.

Kaoru sat there, perplexed._ He hates me. So why help?_ She gave up on trying to figure him out and sighed, putting down the glass of water. She changed into a gi and hakama she had pilfered from one of the rooms, and grabbed her wooden pole. She carefully slipped into the courtyard, glancing around before she began her practicing.

Kenshin peered out of the meeting room window, surprise covering his normally emotionless face. _She's… training?! How does she even know how to hold a sword? Just who __was__ this girl before Enishi got ahold of her?_

Two days later saw Kenshin and Kaoru in the same situation. She was mending again when his whimpering started. She sighed heavily. She didn't know why, but he being a hitokiri was beginning to bother her. It was obvious to her that it was torturing him. She considered throwing something at him to wake him up, but decided he would hate her even more if she did. She got up and glided over to him, again reaching for him to shake him awake.

Not surprisingly, she found herself on her back, his sword against her throat. "I thought I told you not to wake me!" He growled.

Kaoru glared defiantly at him, bringing her hands up to fingerspell.

"A nightmare?!" He screeched. "I DON'T have nightmares!" He paused, taking a deep breath, then gently touched her eye. "Put some more cold water on that. It looks awful." He got up and walked out of the room.

_Okay, I've had it._ Kaoru thought to herself later that day. _Being a hitokiri __does__ bother him. If he won't leave the life on his own, then I'll __make__ him!_ Knowing he would have a kill that night, she decided to follow him. Kaoru dressed in her gi and hakama and grabbed her wooden pole, hiding in the shadows until she saw Kenshin leave. Then she did her best to follow him, staying well out of hearing range.

She never caught up with him. Someone swung at her from the shadows. She ducked, barely, turning to face her attacker.

The hitokiri glared at her in disgust. "I don't know why I bother; you just don't look worth the effort. But Kazaki said to kill you, so…" He lunged.

_Kazaki??_ Kaoru put her time watching Kenshin to use. She dodged, turning and striking with her pole of wood, slamming it into the attacker's knee.

He grunted, slashing blindly.

Kaoru shrieked hoarsely as the sword bit into her leg. She grit her teeth and countered, striking for the pressure point on her assailant's arm.

He sidestepped, breaking her pole in half with his sword and scoring another hit, this one on her stomach.

Kaoru gasped, eyes glazing over in pain. _I wish it wouldn't end this way!_ She thought as she watched the sword swing down again.

Another sword slashed down, faster than the first, slashing her attacker in two. Blood sprayed, drenching her. Through the blood, she saw Kenshin, sword bathed in red, eyes livid. _Never thought I'd be glad to see him._

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here??" He seethed.

_Yup. Knew he'd be angry. That's all he ever seems to be._ Her mind fixated on the fact that she had just seen him kill. She started at him, wide-eyed.

"Woman, do you have a death wish?! Talk already! I know you can!"

She returned to her senses slowly. Realizing what he had said, she glared at him, her hands flying, momentarily forgetting her injuries. (I am not 'woman,' Kenshin! My name is Kaoru! And no, I can't speak!)

He growled and grabbed her arm angrily, hard enough to bruise. "You don't have any _right_ to call me that!"

(Then don't call me 'woman!!') She spelled frostily, sliding away from his bruising fingers. She turned to take a step away from him, and gasped as her injuries reminded her they were there. She stumbled.

Kenshin swore, catching her before she hit the ground. His eyes narrowed. "You're hurt."

_Nah, really?!_ Kaoru gasped in pain again, not even able to protest when he picked her up and began running back to the inn. "Why were you out there?" Kenshin asked, voice so soft that it startled her. She fingerspelled slowly for him.

"You… you want me… to stop killing?"

Kaoru nodded.

He laughed bitterly, a look of pain flitting across his face. "It's what I do."

(It doesn't have to be!)

"It's what I do." He repeated. "It doesn't bother me."

(But the nightmares-!)

"You will tell no one of those!" He hissed harshly. "They can't know!"

(Why not? Would it be so bad to stop-) She gasped and paused in her fingerspelling. (You're bleeding!)

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Oh, didn't you know?" He spat at her. "I'm cursed."

Kaoru half-smiled at his sarcasm, using her fingers to attempt to wipe away the blood on his face.

He growled at her and turned his head away, but she ignored him.

Kenshin didn't bother going through the front door of the inn. He jumped through the open window to their room, setting Kaoru gently on the floor. When he started to open her top, she glared at him, attempting to side away.

He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Again, I'm _not_ tempted." He told her coldly. "I'm just going to clean the wounds a little before I go get the doctor." He stopped talking for a moment. "You know, you're way more trouble than you're worth."

Kaoru shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin. She forced herself to lay still as he began to wipe away the blood. (Then why not kill me?) She asked tiredly.

Dark shadows crossed Kenshin's eyes. "I don't kill women."

(You killed your sister.)

He shrugged rather than respond.

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, they flew back open as Kenshin started talking in a nearly inaudible voice.

"It… it wasn't on purpose, my killing Tomoe. Enishi never understood that; he always thought her death was intentional. What reason would I have to kill my sister?"

Kaoru's hands moved slowly, listlessly. (You killed your brother.)

Kenshin's eyes grew shadowed again. "That's different." He told her gruffly. "Enishi stopped being my brother long ago."

Kaoru tried to respond, but pain and blood loss finally caught up with her. She lost consciousness.

Kenshin swore again, and ran to find the doctor.

Kaoru awoke several hours later. At first, she was confused, not knowing what had happened. But a slight amount of movement on her part revealed her wounds to be stitched up and bandaged. _So. The doctor came. And what of my cold roommate?_ She looked around the room, to find Kenshin sitting in one corner, eyes on her. He scowled.

Kaoru sighed. _Great. He's even angrier than usual._

Kenshin, for his part, didn't realize Kaoru was awake. He was thinking back over what the doctor had said. The doctor had examined Kaoru eyebrows raising at the sight of the growing bruise on her arm. He'd forcefully reprimanded Kenshin, reminding the hitokiri to reign in his anger. His scowl deepened.

"_Why doesn't she speak?!" _He'd demanded.

_"I don't know. She has no injury that prevents her from speaking. It must be by choice." _

Kenshin shook his head. He still couldn't make any sense of it. Why would someone choose to stop speaking? He looked up, surprised to find Kaoru awake. "Congratulations." He muttered sarcastically. "You've been ordered to bed rest for a week."

Kaoru gasped. (A week??)

"Yes, a week. Now do you see why it's better to leave the fighting to those suited for it?"

She glared at him.

Kenshin sighed. "Stubborn wench." He muttered. He got up and placed something in her hand.

Kaoru almost dropped it, unprepared for the weight. She lifted the item up, examining it.

"It's a bokken, a sword made of wood." Kenshin told her, disgust evident in his voice. "Not much can be done with a sword of wood, but somehow, it suits you. That one had a core of lead, which is why it's so heavy. It won't break as easily." He walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru to her thoughts.

_Yatta! Chapter 3's done! Thank you everyone for readin this story. Next chapter: Kenshin's nightmare, and Kaoru talks! Ja ne!_

**Glossary: **

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_kimono: what most Japanese women wore. It's usually made of fine silk, with long flowing sleeves_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_hakama: same as above, only they're pants_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_Enishi: Kenshin's brother-in-law. In this story, he's his brother_

_Tomoe: Kenshin's wife during the revolution. He kills her by accident. In this story, she's his sister_


	4. Chapter 4

" "- spoken word

_italics- _thought

( )- Kaoru's miming

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 4_

_Kenshin was uneasy as he walked back to the inn. His target hadn't shown up. That wasn't normal, and it made him, a hitokiri, edgy. He looked around in alarm as the smell of smoke hit his nose. "The inn?!" _

_It was chaos. People were throwing buckets of water at the inferno that had been the inn. Kenshin ran up to a few people with blackened clothes. "Katsura-san! What happened?" _

_Katsura turned. "Himura-san! We don't know. All we know is that the fire started around your room." _

_"Kaoru! Where's Kaoru?" _

_"She… she's still inside." _

_Kenshin paled. He ran into the burning building, ignoring screams of protest. He had to jump the stairway, because it was no longer there. He halted outside his room, stopped by an impenetrable wall of fire. He watched Kaoru writhing in pain on the other side. As the flames burned her, she screamed. He cried out her name, coughing from the smoke, watching as Kaoru slowly burned to death. _

--

Kenshin landed heavily on all fours, breathing hard. Tears poured out of his eyes to drip on the floor. _What… what the hell was __that__?!_ He brushed away the tears furiously, looking over at Kaoru's sleeping form. _Why would I dream about her dying? And why does it bother me so much?_ Shakily, he got back into his sleeping position. It took him a long time to fall back asleep.

The nightmare plagued him every time he closed his eyes. He stopped sleeping to avoid the nightmare. Never again did he want to hear Kaoru scream like that.

Five days had passed since Kaoru was injured. She couldn't stand being in bed any longer. She sighed with relief when Kenshin was ordered to a meeting. Waiting until she was sure he was gone, she stood, swinging her bokken for warm-up. She worked her way through a light kata, but was still sweating when she finished. She grimaced. _Well, that's what happens when I don't practice for a week._ She put her bokken down and exited the room, wincing as her not fully healed wounds protested. She limped silently down the hall.

It was because she was so silent that she learned about the conspiracy. She stopped when she heard Kenshin's name, standing just outside the door to listen to what was being said.

"Isn't it better to kill the girl first?" A voice asked. Kaoru thought it sounded like Kazaki.

"No. Battousai cares for the girl, although neither Battousai nor Kamiya realize it. If we kill her first, it will send him into a killing rage. Best to kill him, then deal with her later."

Something was said far too quiet for her to hear. Then the voice Kaoru recognized as I'izuka's spoke up again. "I have already made arrangements with a Shinsengumi captain to ambush him tonight. Battousai will not return here."

Kaoru ran, not worrying about being silent, as cold laughter floated out of the room. _I have to warn Kenshin!_ Something hard hit her from behind, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I'izuka glared at Kaoru's unconscious form. "I can't have you ruining my plans. Don't worry; you won't be alive long after him. You won't have time to miss him."

Several hours later Kaoru awoke, groaning. She was in her and Kenshin's room. Everything came back to her, and she flew down the hall as fast as she could limp, but the meeting room was empty. _No!_ Her mind begged. _NO!!_

"Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru turned. (Katsura-san!) Her hands flew frantically. (Where's Ke… Himura-san?)

"Himura-san? He had an assignment."

(I know _that!_) She spelled out with impatience. (WHERE??)

Katsura raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you want to know?"

(Please!) She begged. (Please tell me! It's important!)

He relented and told her. She grabbed her bokken on the way out, dashing into the night.

She arrived where Katsura has told her to go, but there was no sigh of Kenshin. She could feel herself starting to tear up, but she looked up sharply as the sound of swords clashing reached her ears. There was a ladder to the roof of the house next to her. Hastily, she climbed it, her leg protesting. She could see Kenshin a few streets over. He was exchanging blows with another swordsman, whom he slew after a few more strikes. She dropped down from the roof, running for all she was worth. She rounded a corner that brought Kenshin into view again, but she still wasn't close enough.

Kaoru's eyes widened. She was too far away to save Kenshin from the death that was creeping up on him from the shadows. Closing her eyes tightly and gathering her strength, she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed his name. "KENSHIN!!"

Kenshin paused, surprised to hear someone calling his name, that name of all things, and was even more surprised that it was a woman. He looked around until he spotted her and his jaw dropped. "Kaoru??" _She spoke! …… why is she here?!_ He narrowed his eyes. Kaoru was looking at something behind him. He knew there was another assailant, because he could hear him moving. He snorted and quickly killed the attacker. _Does she really think I'd be killed by someone like that?_ He looked back at her in amusement, but she still wasn't looking at him. The color was rapidly draining from her face.

An almost silent whistling sound alerted Kenshin of the other attack. He dodged, barely, whirling.

The new attacker chuckled darkly. "We finally meet, Battousai."

Kenshin masked his surprise. "Shinsengumi!" He muttered. "So. You're the reason the girl came out here."

The Shinsengumi captain glanced in Kaoru's direction. "I see. She overheard and came out here to warn you. No matter. You won't walk away from the alive, and neither will she." He lunged.

_Overheard?_ Kenshin growled, dodging the attack. His eyes flashed dangerously as he countered.

Kaoru shook with worry as she watched the two swordsmen fight. She's warned Kenshin of the killing blow, but he could still lose. _No. That's impossible. He won't lose._ Even still, she watched them, fists clenched tightly, nails digging blood from the tender skin of her palms.

The fight seemed to go on forever, neither swordsman seeming to gain the upper hand. Both had scored a number of cuts on the other. Finally, Kenshin jumped into the air, slashing downward with his sword. The Shinsengumi captain wasn't quite fast enough to block Kenshin's attack. He fell beneath his sword, and the fight was over.

Kaoru hesitated, but she ran over as Kenshin faltered. He looked at her, pain evident on his face. "You knew." He muttered darkly. "You knew it was an ambush."

She nodded.

_So. Someone wants me dead. That's nothing new. But for her to have overheard? That could only mean it was someone at the inn. We have a traitor._ "You can talk."

"…yeah." He voice cracked and she mad a face of disgust. "… Enishi liked……… never mind. I… I stopped talking over a year ago, and had… forgotten how to." She swallowed. After so long of unuse, her throat hurt from talking, even briefly.

Kenshin watched the emotions that played across her face, again wondering who she had been before Enishi married her. He could guess what she had been about to say before she stopped herself. He shook his head, growling at the wave of dizziness that swept over him.

Kaoru noticed. "…here." She murmured. "…you need help… getting back to… the inn."

He snorted. "I can manage on my own!"

"…liar." Kaoru gently grabbed his arm and slid under it, supporting his weight on her shoulders. She ignored his protests, and the pain from her own injuries, and started walking.

_Yay, another chapter done! Halfway through the story, minna-san. Next chapter: Kenshin gets to taste Kaoru's cooking for the first time. Ja ne! _

**Glossary: **

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_kata: a form of warm up. Different variations appear in all martial arts forms_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_Shinsengumi: the side opposing the Ishin Shishi_

_Enishi: Kenshin's brother-in-law. In this story, he's his brother_


	5. Chapter 5

" "- spoken word

_italics- _thought

( )- Kaoru's miming

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 5_

Kenshin stayed silent on the way back, irritated with himself. He couldn't believe he felt so weak after just one battle, weak enough that he needed help getting back home. How much blood had he lost? He sighed, leaning heavily on Kaoru.

Kaoru was breathing hard by the time they got to the inn. She passed Katsura on her way inside the inn. His eyebrows almost shot into his hairline as he took a look at Kenshin and began barking orders to those around them. He carefully shifted Kenshin so that he could help Kaoru carry the halfway unconscious hitokiri to his room. It was only minutes after they laid him down that the doctor came, and Kaoru was promptly kicked out of the room. She paced nervously outside it while Kenshin's wounds were attended to.

Several hours later, Katsura exited the room to talk to her. "What happened to him?"

(It was the Shinsengumi.) She began, spelling slowly so he would understand her. (He was ambushed.)

"You were frantic earlier. You knew he was being set up?"

Kaoru nodded.

"How did you know?"

(I… overheard. Two men at this inn plotted Ke… Himura-san's death.)

Katsura's hand clenched. "Do you know who they were?"

Kaoru froze. _They'll kill me, or worse, if I tell him!_ She shook her head.

He sighed. "You can go in there now. The doctor wants to speak with you."

_Me?_ She bowed to Katsura, then pushed the door open and quietly walked inside.

It was the same doctor who had taken care of her injuries. He smiled sadly and shook his head when she entered. "First you, now Himura-san."

Kaoru looked at the floor.

"Kamiya-san." The doctor began, walking closer to her. "Himura-san is very lucky. But he needs lots of rest and time to recover. I am counting on you to keep him in bed for three days." He made a face of disgust. "He needs longer, but…"

"That's the longest I'll stay down." Kenshin muttered tiredly.

The doctor glared at him. "Yes, I know. You hitokiri are horrible when it comes to health." He turned his back to Kenshin, whispering in Kaoru's ear. "I am giving you a sleep concoction for him. He is suffering from sleep deprivation, and this will help. Just slip it into his food. It's tasteless, so he'll never notice." He handed her a small package before bowing to her and walking out the door.

Kaoru stashed the package in her sleeve before turning to Kenshin. (How are you feeling?)

He regarded her carefully, amber eyes cautious. "Apparently, I should thank you. If you hadn't been there, I'd be dead."

Kaoru fidgeted nervously, not sure how to respond.

"You aren't talking."

"… my… throat hurts… from lack of use."

"Makes sense." He paused. "What did the doctor give you?"

Kaoru flinched. _He saw. Not surprising really. The doctor wasn't too subtle about it._ She pulled out the package, showing it to him. (A sleeping concoction. He says you need sleep. I'm supposed to put it in your food, but… I… I think you'll hate me more if I do.)

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "If you do, I will kill you." He threatened.

"… why you haven't yet… I don't understand. …it'd be so much… easier… on everyone." She bowed to him and left the room.

Kenshin looked at the ceiling. "I don't understand it either. I… I don't _want_ to kill you." He had the feeling she had gone to the courtyard to train, and he wanted to see more of her style. He clenched his teeth firmly together and carefully stood, but still couldn't help emitting one hiss of pain. He walked gingerly over to the window and looked out of it. Kaoru would filet him if she knew he was out of bed, but she didn't even look up as she walked into the courtyard.

Kaoru swung her bokken against the side of the wall and winced. She looked at her hands, discovering crescent-shaped cuts on the pads. _I'm going to have to take care of those. _…_later. It won't make them too much worse if I train first._ She began working through warm-ups, preparing herself for a more difficult kata.

_She's not bad._ Kenshin thought to himself. _She might even be able to hold her own against me… for about a minute._ His appraising look turned to a frosty glare as another person walked toward Kaoru.

A sound alerted Kaoru to the other presence. She turned, stifling a gasp of fear.

"So, you can use a sword." Kazaki said coldly. "Good. Then maybe this will be interesting." He charged, unsheathing his sword.

Kaoru barely got hers positioned in time to block. She winced as he bore down, forcing her to use more strength to keep him at bay.

Kenshin's eyes widened. Forgetting about his injuries, he turned from the window, preparing to sprint into the courtyard. Katsura stood in the doorway, blocking his path. "Wait." He told the hitokiri calmly. " I was watching too. Look back out the window."

Kenshin smothered a growl as he returned to the window. Kazaki had frozen in his fight with Kaoru, another sword resting against his neck.

I'izuka glared at Kazaki. "What are you doing" He demanded. "Himura-san will destroy you if you hurt her again!"

"But-" Kazaki began.

I'izuka sheathed his sword. "Get out of here, Kazaki." He hissed. He dropped his voice lower, but not low enough that Kaoru couldn't still hear it. "You'll ruin everything!"

Kazaki looked darkly at Kaoru, but finally followed I'izuka's order.

"Katsura-san. Did you just see I'izuka-san glance up here?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmm? No, I didn't. Why?"

"No reason." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _I didn't imagine that. I'izuka-san knows we're watching. …what if he and Kazaki-san…_

"Are you okay?" I'izuka asked Kaoru.

_This man is trying to kill Kenshin. So why-? Oh, appearances. Just in case anyone is watching._ She nodded, lowering her bokken from its defense position.

"I see you can wield a sword."

(A little.) She mimed. (I've been watching Himura-san and teaching myself.)

"You're a fast study."

Kaoru winced, quickly covering it with a shrug. (I guess.)

"Mm. How is Himura-san?"

(Doctor says he'll be fine.) She responded cautiously. (He has to rest a few days, but then he'll be back to work again.)

It was quick, but Kaoru saw the anger and irritation that flickered through his eyes. He bowed to her. "Please, tell Himura-san that I will stop by later to talk to him. Good day, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru decided to return to the room after that. She didn't want anyone else coming to talk to her. She set her bokken in the corner of the room.

Kenshin watched her from the futon. "You were talking to I'izuka-san."

Kaoru whirled. "How-?" She glared at him. "… you're supposed to stay… in bed!"

He shrugged. "What did he say?"

"… he asked… how you were, and said… he'll stop by later."

"I see." He paused. "Did Kazaki-san hurt you?"

Kaoru shook her head. "… not enough time." She opened the door again.

"Where are you going?"

_Why does he even care?_ "… to learn to cook… from Okami-san." She left.

_Learn to?_ He asked himself, sighing heavily. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Kaoru returned a little while later, a food try in hand. Kenshin didn't appear awake, so she nudged his foot. He cracked an eye open as she knelt next to him and set the tray down.

"What is that?" He asked.

(Food to help you get your strength back.)

He eyed the food dubiously, but sat up and took a bite of the burned goo. "Are you _sure?_" He choked. "It taste like it's been poisoned!"

Kaoru's face fell, but seconds later, her temper, buried long ago, resurfaced. "… Kenshin… no baka!" She cried, grabbing her bokken, intent on beating the life out of the hitokiri.

He caught the bokken before it hit him, glaring venomously at her.

Kaoru gasped, realizing what she'd almost done. Wide-eyed, she dropped the bokken and fled the room.

Kenshin watched her leave, feeling perplexed. _What's her problem? All I did was glare at her. That's nothing new. _He glanced again at the food. _Ugh, but her cooking tastes horrid!_

_Yay, another chapter down. The cooking horror begins! Next chapter, Kaoru's cooking gets better, and dreams become reality. Ja ne!_

**Glossary: **

_shinsengumi: the side opposing the Ishin Shishi_

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_kata: a form of warm up. Different variations appear in all martial arts forms_

_baka: idiot_

_Kenshin no baka: literally translates into 'Kenshin you idiot'_


	6. Chapter 6

" "- spoken word

_italics- _thought

( )- Kaoru's miming

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 6_

Over the next two days, Kaoru devoted herself to learning how to cook. She had a lot of mishaps, during which time Kenshin learned just how strong his stomach could be. But she did improve.

Kenshin grimaced every time he saw her walk into the room with a new tray of food, but he managed to choke it all down. The food began to taste edible to him, either because she was getting better at cooking or because he was growing accustomed to it.

Kaoru walked over to him after preparing for bed. "…well?"

He swallowed the last bite of food she had given him. "Not bad." He answered truthfully. "Still bland, but a huge improvement from the other day when you tried to poison me."

She glared at him, then positioned herself against the wall in Kenshin's usual place. (Come here.)

He turned wary instantly, eyeing her with caution. "Why?"

(Because you haven't been sleeping. I want to help you sleep.)

"I don't need sleep."

(Yes you do. Your eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep!)

"So? I-"

"Please." Kaoru broke in.

He sighed and got slowly to his feet, grumbling angrily. He walked over and stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest.

(Good. Now turn around and sit down.)

_What the hell does she want me to do that for?!_ His mind asked. Feeling a little unsure, and hating himself for it, he did as she wished, keeping his back rigid.

He flinched when Kaoru touched his shoulders. "Wh… what are you doing??"

"… trying to help… you relax." She murmured, working her hands against his neck and shoulders.

_Like that's going to happen._ He thought to himself. _I don't relax. …?!_ He was immensely surprised to find that after a few minutes, his tension was leaving him. "How-?" He began.

"I used to do this… for my father."

"Your father??" Kenshin repeated, surprised. She'd never mentioned her family. Was she finally going to tell him her past?

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't… tell you earlier. My father is a… dojo master. I am… was… the assistant master."

His eyebrows raised, but after everything he'd seen from her, he wasn't too surprised. "That explains your knowledge of sword use. So how did you-?"

It was Kaoru's turn to sigh. "My father… gambles. He was gambling with… Enishi, and lost. Enishi took me as the prize." She gently pulled his hair loose of its confines, running her fingers through his fiery red locks to remove tangles.

Kenshin felt his eyes beginning to droop. He flinched again as Kaoru's hands returned to his shoulders. He wasn't sure how he felt about being touched. After all, being close enough for someone to touch him was close enough for that person to kill him. He was unprepared for her gentle, yet firm tug, so he found himself quite suddenly on his back with his head in her lap. He gasped, mortified, as a faint blush stained his cheeks. "Wh… what are… _what?!_"

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "I told you… to relax. And sleep."

"Sleep." He repeated, dumbfounded. "Here? In your lap?!"

She nodded, once again running her fingers through his hair. "What are you… afraid of?"

His demeanor changed instantly, his eyes hardening. "I'm not afraid." He told her gruffly.

"… you seem to be. If the nightmares… bother you so much, why… do you kill?"

Kenshin closed his eyes, fighting off a wave of nausea as her pained scream tore through his mind. He changed the subject rather than answer. "What were you like? Before you married Enishi?"

Kaoru sighed again. "Headstrong." He snorted and she glared at him. "I would speak my… mind, and… I had a temper. I was… not… a proper woman."

_A temper, hm? So, the other day, that was her true self?_ "Being different isn't always bad." He told her.

He felt her shrug and she fell silent.

Kenshin opened his eyes, watching her for a few minutes. He was surprised to find he was enjoying the feeling of her hands in his hair. "I didn't notice before. Your eyes are a very beautiful shade of blue."

Kaoru paused, eyes wide, placing a hand to his forehead. "Are… you feeling okay? No fever?"

He scowled at her, pushing her hand away. "Can't I compliment you?" He growled.

"It's… it doesn't seem normal."

"Your point?" When Kaoru didn't answer, he sighed, closing his eyes again. "I thought you would like a compliment." He murmured, turning his head and allowing himself to sink gratefully toward a sound sleep.

Kaoru smiled softly, closing her eyes as well.

--

As relaxed as he was, the nightmare found Kenshin again. He whimpered Kaoru's name, tears squeezing from behind his tightly closed eyes.

Kaoru awoke, startled. Her mouth fell open as Kenshin screamed her name. It sounded like he was in pain. "Kenshin?" She asked quietly. _Why is he having a dream about me??_ She touched a hand to his face, speaking softly to him.

He reached out unconsciously with both hands, gripping her hand tightly. It seemed to calm him down a little.

Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming as his nails dug into her hand. She ran her free hand trough his hair, still murmuring quietly to him. After a few minutes, he grew still again, and the tears stopped flowing. _What was he dreaming about that would make him react so violently?_ She wondered. _And what does it have to do with me?_

--

Kenshin awoke in the morning, a bit disoriented. At least, until he looked up at Kaoru. Then he remembered why he was laying down. The smallest of smiles played across his lips as he closed his eyes again. He felt like he'd gotten more rest than he ever had.

"Ken… shin…" Kaoru mumbled quietly, eyebrows furrowed in pain. "Could you… loosen your… grip? _Please?_"

Kenshin's fingers twitched. He gasped, slowly unclenching his death hold. He examined the dark bruises on her hand. A couple of places, he'd draw blood. "Sorry."

Kaoru winced. Feeling was starting to return to her hand. "It's okay. It… kept you calm."

"Calm?" He paled, realizing he'd had the dream again. Her cry tore through his mind again before he could stop it. He had just enough time to roll out of her lap and onto his hands and knees before retching on the floor.

"Kenshin?!"

"That dream. Don't mention-" He vomited again, violently, until there was nothing left in his stomach.

Cool hands touched his forehead, pulling his long hair out of the way. He shied away. "Don't come near me!"

Kaoru kept her gentle grip on him. "No, Kenshin." She murmured. "I won't… leave you… alone."

He retched again, but nothing came out. It hurt, and he couldn't help emitting whimper of pain.

Kaoru hummed a gentle, if still hoarse, tune, holding his hair back. She kept it up until his vomiting finally subsided. "Don't move." She told him as she got up and exited the room. She returned minutes later with a glass full of water, an empty glass, and some towels. While Kenshin rinsed his mouth out and then drank some of the water, she wiped up the mess on the floor.

When she returned from taking the towels to the laundry girl, Kenshin was standing. Kaoru noticed that his clothes were straightened, his hair was back in its high ponytail, and his swords were at his side. He gazed at her with emotionless eyes.

(What are you doing?!) She mimed angrily.

"Going back to work." He replied in a cool, clipped voice.

"But-!"

"Nothing happened here, understand?"

"But… you-"

"Nothing." He repeated.

"I'm… worried about you, dammit! You need… more rest!"

"Worrying about me is pointless. Kamiya-san, I am a hitokiri. I have work to do."

"Kenshin!"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that again."

"Someone needs to!" She replied hotly.

A knock at the door sounded before Kenshin could answer. "Enter."

Katsura slid open the door. "Oh, Himura-san! You're up!" he paused, looking at the two in surprise. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Kenshin responded.

Kaoru glared daggers at him, then grabbed her bokken and exited the room.

"What you do this time?" Katsura asked as an empty glass came flying back into the room, aimed for Kenshin's head.

He caught it. "… not a clue."

--

They didn't talk for three days after that. Kaoru did what she could to stay out of his way, settling for glaring at his back. He finally growled at her and said some nasty things he would later regret.

He couldn't shake the feeling of unease as he looked at the black envelope. It told him of his next target. He didn't know how, but something seemed… off about it. He went to see Katsura.

Katsura raised an eyebrow as Kenshin entered his room. "Something wrong, Himura-san?"

"I don't know." Kenshin admitted. "Is there something different about this assignment?"

Katsura frowned. "I'izuka-san actually ordered the hit. I don't have too much information on the target."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. _I'izuka-san did?_ "I see. Thank you." He bowed.

"What's bothering you, Himura-san?"

"Someone wants me dead, and something about this assignment feels wrong. If this hit goes badly, I wanted to know who would feel my blade." He bowed again and left the room.

Kazaki watched Kenshin leave for his assignment, a dark grin on his face. He made his way down the hall to the hitokiri's room, hand on his sword.

--

Kaoru sighed. _Another day has passed, and he still won't talk to me. Is it really wrong for me to worry about him?_ A knock sounded at the door. She eyed it warily and stayed still, not daring to answer it. _Because everyone should know Kenshin is out right now._

The door opened and Kazaki stepped in, closing the door behind him. He looked her over and sighed with gusto. "I would really rather have my way with you, to have fun breaking you. But I'izuka-san gave me orders to kill you before Battousai gets back." He lunged, sword drawn.

Luckily her bokken had been next to her. She picked it up, catching his strike. "Why are you… doing this?!"

"So. You can speak, after all. We tried killing you once before and failed. Then we tried killing him. Thanks to you, we failed again. Not this time."

"Kenshin will know… you killed me." She commented, forcing him back.

He lunged at her again. "Not really. See, I kill you, and then we light a fire in here. Your body gets burned to a crisp, and nobody will be able to tell I killed you. A waste, really, but there are other women I can have. _Willing_ women."

Kaoru growled. Her nose caught the scent of smoke and her eyes widened.

Kazaki looked behind them, glaring at the dark smoke that was seeping through the doorframe. "Well, I'izuka was supposed to _wait_ until I got out of here, but no matter. I'll just jump out the window. Ready to die now, wench?" He lunged a third time.

Kaoru stepped back, flailing as she tripped over something. The bokken went flying from her hands. She cursed, feeling around for what had tripped her. She could only hope it was something that could be used as a weapon.

_Ooh, cliffie! I know, I know, really evil place to leave it. Don't worry; I'll get the next chapter up on Monday or Tuesday. Thank you for the reviews, minna-san. Ja ne! _

**Glossary:**

_Enishi: Kenshin's brother-in-law. In this story, he's his brother_

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_bokken: wooden sword_


	7. Chapter 7

" "- spoken word

_italics- _thought

( )- Kaoru's miming

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 7_

Kenshin was uneasy as he headed back to the inn. The feeling of wrongness that he had had earlier was still there, made worse because his target hadn't shown up. He'd even waited a few extra minutes, but it hadn't helped.

The sense of déjà vu unnerved him. He gasped suddenly, recalling the nightmare that had been plaguing him. _What if-?!_ He paled and raced back to the inn.

The scent of smoke was in his nostrils as he gazed with numb shock at the chaos. People were rushing to throw water at the leaping flames that were consuming the inn. He spotted Katsura among the water throwers and ran over to him. "Katsura-san! What happened?"

Katsura turned, eyes not focusing at first. "Himura-san? Good, you're safe. We don't know what happened. But we do know the fire seems to have started near your room."

"Kaoru??"

"She's missing."

"Sir! Katsura-san, sir!" Another man came running up.

"What is it?"

"Sir, Kazaki-san and I'izuka-san haven't been accounted for!"

"Are they still inside?"

"No one knows. They haven't been seen since before the fire started."

"Himura-san… where'd he go?"

--

As soon as Kazaki and I'izuka's names had been mentioned, he had dashed into the raging inferno. "Kaoru!" He called, coughing from the smoke. The stairway was still intact, but he jumped it anyway, just in case. He heard it crumble behind him. He stopped outside what had been his and Kaoru's room, halted by a wall of fire. He peered inside, eyebrows raising in surprise.

Kazaki was in the room with Kaoru. "You know, you're hard to kill. You should have died by now." His voice was rough due to the smoke.

Kaoru glared at him grimly. "You're not the first one to tell me that. I won't let you kill him, either."

Kazaki growled at her and lunged. She stepped back, deflecting the blow… with a _wakizashi?!_ _What? When did she-?_ Kenshin looked at his daisho. Sure enough, his wakizashi was missing. _Good thing I didn't need it. When did I lose it, though?_

Kaoru started coughing again. "Why?" She wheezed. "He's your… comrade!"

Kazaki shrugged. "He's too strong. It's better to kill him now before he gets any stronger or goes mad. "I'izuka's Shinsengumi friend should have been able to finish him off, but you interfered again." He grinned at her and lunged again.

She stepped back to avoid the blow rather than deflecting it, and her arm hit the burning wall behind her. She gave a horrifying scream as the fire burned her flesh.

"You should be more concerned about yourself." Kazaki told her. "Not that it matters. You're going to die anyway." He stepped forward. Kaoru was holding her burned arm, her sword arm, so she didn't have time to block. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

Kenshin fell to his knees, shaking. Kaoru's cry was ringing in his ears. _NO!_ He told himself, fighting the nausea and getting back to his feet. _I will be sick later. Right now I… I have to save Kaoru!_ "Kazaki!" He bellowed. "Let Kaoru go!"

"Ke… ke… ken…" Kaoru gasped.

"Well, well. If it isn't Battousai." Kazaki sneered. "Come to watch your woman die?"

"Let her go!"

"No, I don't think I will. I'm rather enjoying this." He clenched his hand tighter, digging his fingers into Kaoru's neck.

Kaoru gasped, saliva dripping from her mouth as she fought to breathe.

"KAORU!!" Kenshin unsheathed his sword and jumped through the wall of fire, not caring that he got burned. His eyes blazed angrily.

Kazaki dropped before he reached him, sliced almost in half. Kenshin looked at Kaoru in awe as she kneeled on the ground, the bloody wakizashi in one hand, holding her throat with the other.

She coughed, pulling in air with difficulty. "… did… did… I-?"

"No. I did." Now wasn't the time to tell her she'd killed Kazaki. He sheathed his sword and took the wakizashi from Kaoru, flicking it to rid it of blood before sheathing it. Kaoru's bokken, miraculously unburned, lay near the window. He picked it up, stuffing it in the band of his hakama. Then he went back over to Kaoru and helped her up.

Kaoru screamed again as his gentle movements ripped skin from her burns. The pain was too great for her, and she fainted.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kaoru? Kaoru?!" He grit his teeth and looked around. Everything was in flames. The window was the only way out. He'd jumped through it plenty of times to know he could make the jump, but he couldn't open it, not without putting Kaoru down. He growled in frustration, the growl giving way to a coughing spell. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he kicked the window out. Holding Kaoru tightly, he jumped through the window, wincing as the broken glass cut him.

They landed on the ground, hard. Kenshin crawled a few feet away from where Kaoru lay, and threw up everything that was in his stomach. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and shakily got to his feet, picking Kaoru back up.

He collapsed in front of Katsura.

"Himura-san?!"

"Kaoru needs… medical attention. Kazaki tried to… kill her." He wheezed.

"Kazaki-san??"

Kenshin nodded, wincing as that made his head pound. "He's in the inn… dead. He and I'izuka are the… traitors."

Katsura thought for a brief moment, the made a motion with his hand. Two men appeared at his side. "Go find the doctor." He told one. To the other, he said, "Take some men to look for I'izuka. And be careful." Both men bowed and faded into the shadows. He turned back to Kenshin. "You need medical attention, Himura-san."

"Treat Kaoru first. …thank you… Katsura… san…" Kenshin's world dissolved into darkness.

--

Kenshin was unconscious just over a day. He'd inhaled a lot of smoke, so his voice was raspy when he tried to talk. He grumbled and glared a lot when medical attention was offered to him, until Katsura finally told him to shut up and accept it.

He also refused any new assignments. The only thing he wanted to do was sit in Kaoru's room, watching her and thinking about everything that had happened.

Kaoru didn't wake for two weeks. When Kenshin had talked to the doctor about this, the doctor had told him that Kaoru's injuries were very severe. Her body had shut down to try to repair itself. There was no telling exactly when she would awake. So Kenshin watched her and worried, worrying the most about her breathing, which remained shallow.

Kaoru took a deep breath and groaned. It hurt to breathe. She didn't move, trying to figure out why she hurt so much. It was all so fuzzy… She suddenly remembered the fight with Kazaki, the fire, and Kenshin screaming her name. _Kenshin… is he safe??_ She struggled to rise from the futon.

Strong hands gently pushed her back down. She looked into Kenshin's eyes with surprise. They weren't frozen like she was used to, but a warm amber.

"Move slowly." He told her quietly. "Not all your injuries are healed yet."

She opened her mouth to speak and made a nasty face when no sound came out. Slowly, she lifted her hands to fingerspell. (Why does my throat hurt so much?)

"Aside for the amount of smoke you inhaled?" Kenshin snarled. "Kazaki tried to crush your throat. There's still some damage that needs to heal, which is why you can't speak." He sighed, sitting back down next to her. "I… I'm sorry. For the things I said to you that day."

(It's okay-) She began.

"No, it isn't! I said those mean things to you, and then you almost… you almost…" _You almost died. And it really bothers me._ "Anyway, just get some rest."

--

It took Kaoru another three weeks before she was healed. Kenshin stayed with her most of the time, not yet willing to take assignments again.

"Are we… almost there yet?" Kaoru panted. They had been on the road for days. Kenshin had refused to tell her where they were going. It irked her, a little.

"Nearly." He responded in a clipped tone.

"Finally." She muttered. Her mouth fell open when the house came into view. "Kenshin… what… where are we?"

Kenshin growled softly as she spoke his name. She was refusing to call him anything else, and there was no changing her mind. Even threats didn't work with her anymore. "Home." He said cautiously.

She looked at him, a little confused. "Home?"

"It's a place I bought a while back. No one knows about it." He motioned her forward.

Upon entering, she looked around. _It's a nice place._ Kaoru thought to herself. _So what am I so worried about?_

"It can be your place."

Kaoru whirled. "Wh… _what??_"

"No one will look for you here. You'll be safe." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"And… and you?" She asked nervously.

"I am a hitokiri." Was the only reply he gave.

"No!" Kaoru shouted, causing him to look up. (You won't leave me here! Not alone! You-!)

"You'll be safe here." Kenshin insisted.

(And I won't with you?)

"No."

"Kenshin!"

"Don't you see?!" Kenshin's calm exterior finally broke, revealing the emotions of a man torn in two. "I _can't_ protect you! I'm… I'm a hitokiri! You almost died because of me! It was foolish of me to let you follow me after I killed Enishi." He took a deep breath, and the cold mask slowly slid back into place. "As long as I know you're safe; that's enough for me."

Kaoru stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open. Then she shook her head. "I'll… follow you! I won't… stay here!"

Kenshin's eyes hardened, and he moved faster than Kaoru knew he could, disappearing from sight. His voice came from behind her. "I hope you'll forgive me for this." A quick strike to the back of her neck rendered her unconscious. He gently picked her up and took her into the bedroom, where he lay her on a futon. Then he walked out of the house, and out of Kaoru's life.

_Wahh, don't hate me! I know it's another horrible stopping point. Next chapter is the conclusion of the story. I'll try to get it posted something this week or early next week. Ja ne! _

**Glossary:**

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_wakizashi: the short sword of a samurai's daisho_

_daisho: a set of samurai swords, usually consisting of a wakizashi and a katana_

_Shinsengumi: the side opposing the Ishin Shishi_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_hakama: type of Japanese pants that allow easy movement_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_Enishi: Kenshin's brother-in-law. In this story, he's his brother_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: This is the final chapter!!

_I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't._

**Defiance**

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Chapter 8_

-One year later-

Blood sprayed as Kenshin's sword slid effortlessly through the man's flesh. Droplets landed on Kenshin's face, and he wiped them away with disdain. He left a slip of paper with 'tenchu' written on the body and turned to walk away. _Finally, I can be rid of this awful job. Well… almost rid of it. There's still one annoyance to take care of._ After walking a few feet and deciding the annoyance wasn't going to go away on its own, he turned. "Why don't you come out in the open and fight me?" He challenged the presence, eyes narrowed.

Something was thrown at him and he dodged, turning again to face his attacker as they stepped from the shadows. One of his eyebrows raised in surprise.

It was a woman, dressed in formal ninja wear. Her cool blue eyes glared at him from behind a mask.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked coldly. "Why do you attack me?"

She offered no explanation, but attacked again.

He deflected her kunai, studying her movements. She moved with feline grace, but something told him kunai were not her weapon of choice. He cursed as he got too close, and she slashed his arm with a razor sharp kunai she had been holding between her fingers. He slashed back at her with his sword.

She jumped back, pulling out a sword. As their swords clashed together, Kenshin managed to get a good look at her sword. _What the-? The blade's on the wrong side! How's she going to kill me with that?! … unless…_ He staggered backward, thrown by the cold triumph in her eyes.

His head felt funny and hot. He looked back at her with blurred vision to find her slowly waving the razor sharp kunai in front of his face. _No… the kunai… she poisoned me!_ With that thought, he fell into the welcoming darkness.

--

He awoke some time later, head pounding. His hands were tied behind his back and there was a blindfold over his eyes. The bandage he could feel on his injured arm perplexed him. Why had she doctored him? And why was he still alive? Moving slowly, he began to ease his hands free of their bonds.

Soft, almost silent footsteps alerted him of her presence. A sword point touched his throat. "Kidnapping me was foolish." He threatened quietly. "You must not know who I am. But you might want to kill me quickly. You'll regret it if you don't."

Her voice was as quiet as his as she responded. "I know exactly who you are, Hitokiri Battousai. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have used a stronger poison. What I have planned for you is not quick, but I won't regret it. And I think Katsura-san will be okay with having you kidnapped, once he knows I'm your captor."

Kenshin froze. Though much stronger sounding than the last time he had heard it, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Ka… Kaoru??" Having worked free of his bonds, he brought his hands up and removed his blindfold.

Kaoru stood before him, glaring down at him. She had changed for the ninja outfit to a gi and hakama. The sword she held against his throat was actually the bokken he'd given her, although the tip had been sharpened.

He continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Kaoru?" He breathed again. He pushed her bokken aside and started to stand.

She moved quickly, and her bokken came crashing down on his head, hard enough to cause him to fall back down. "BAKA!" She yelled at him, holding her bokken in front of her. "Do you have _any_ idea how long it's been?! A year! A YEAR, dammit!!"

Kenshin looked at her, wide-eyed, holding his head. "That hurt." He growled.

"Good. It was supposed to."

He stared at her. She was breathing hard from her little rant, her eyes glittering dangerously as she glared at him. All in all, he found her beautiful. "Please, Kaoru… may I hold you?"

Kaoru's glare softened a fraction. She sighed and nodded, lowering her bokken.

He moved cautiously, in case she decided to hit him again. He gently closed his arms around her, amazed to find she was real and not, in fact, a ghost.

It took him a few moments to come to his senses. When he did, he shoved her roughly away. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, eyes hard.

"What am I-?!" She fumed. Did you honestly expect me to stay there?"

"I left you there to protect you!"

"Protect me?!" Kaoru screeched. "Baka, you deserted me! I managed two months by myself. Two! And I only stayed that long because I thought you would come back for me."

Kenshin growled, deciding he'd come back to that subject later. "You didn't have to attack me."

"Yeah, I did. You wouldn't take me seriously otherwise. Sorry about poisoning you, but I didn't think you'd follow me willingly."

By kami, she was using sarcasm! On him! He growled again, irritated and yet, a little amused. "You think I'd take you seriously with that broken sword?"

"For your information, it's called a sakabattou. And I got it for you. I was just seeing how well it would do in a battle."

That startled him. "For me?" He repeated. "What do I want with a sword like that?"

"It's for when you decide to give up killing. You live by the sword, so you need a sword. But that one can't kill, at least, not easily."

Kenshin shook his head. It was too much to think about right now. "You said you only stayed two months. Where did you go after that?"

She sighed. "Back home. My father was happy to see me, but I didn't stay long enough for him to gamble me away again. Turns out we have some ninja as distant relatives. I went there and stayed with them, learning wheat they could teach me. I learned far faster than they expected. Anyway, despite the training, I was bored there, and still ticked at you. So, I started looking for you."

"Because you wanted to fight me?"

"Part of it." Kaoru admitted. "You really know how to piss a girl off. But I also realized I want to be with you."

"You… what?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?"

"But… I'm a hitokiri."

Kaoru sighed again. "You know, you use that excuse a lot. It's starting to get old. Besides, if you want to get technical about it, I'm a hitokiri too."

"You… you are?!"

The look Kaoru gave him was priceless. "Kazaki, remember? You didn't kill him that night… I did."

"That's different! The number of lives I've taken, the amount I have to atone for…"

"And I have to atone for the _life_ I took." She paused. "We should go. Katsura-san will start to worry if you don't return soon."

Kenshin shook his head. "I quit. This was my last assignment."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "They let you go? Wow. What will you do now?"

"I told you. I have to atone for the lives I took."

"I see. Well, at least you won't have to do it alone."

"Kaoru, you can't come with me." His voice was harsh and said argument wouldn't be accepted.

Kaoru argued anyway. "Why not? Dammit Kenshin, I care about you! I'm not going to let you disappear from my life again! And I can hold my own in a fight."

"I know you can fight, you've proved that. But…" His voice dropped. "I'm not worthy."

"What's that have to do with anything?!" Kaoru snarled. Internally, she sighed. He wasn't going to budge, not tonight anyway. She'd start again tomorrow. "What ever happened with I'izuka?"

Kenshin's eyes clouded with hate. "I caught up with him. He won't bother you again."

"Oh." Kaoru walked closer, lifting her hand to his face. "Is he the one who cut you?" She asked, her fingers lightly tracing the horizontal slash across his vertical scar.

Kenshin forced himself to remain still, even though every ingrained instinct told him being touched was bad. "He is. But like I said, he won't do it again."

She nodded, absently tracing his scar again. She felt a yawn coming and turned to hide it.

It didn't work; Kenshin still saw. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Um… three days ago?"

"Then you should sleep. Is this place safe?"

"Yeah. This is an old ninja hideout. And I'll only sleep if you do. And not against the wall, either."

He eyes her, voice cautious. "Then where?"

"On the futon, with me."

Kenshin stared at her blankly. "… you're not going to bend on this, are you?"

She grinned. "Nope!"

He sighed and helped her set up the futon. He lay down on it, his back to her as she changed into a yukata.

Kaoru lay on the futon, facing him, watching his posture. "You're tense. Do you want me to help you relax?"

He felt a blush begin to stain his face and averted his eyes, looking at her hands. He could see several crescent shaped scars, testimony of the last time he'd slept near her. He closed his eyes against the sick feeling he still got whenever he remembered the night of the fire. "No." He whispered. "I'm fine."

Kaoru frowned. She propped herself up on her elbows and leaned toward him, reaching around him to free his hair from its tie. "Not very convincing." She muttered.

He gave a small laugh that was both hollow and shaky. He opened his eyes as she lay back down, watching her as she began to play with his hair. "Why do you want to be with me?" He asked quietly.

Kaoru shrugged, not answering at first. "Is it so hard for you to believe someone actually cares about you?" She finally asked.

"Yes."

Kaoru sighed. "Well, get used to it. I don't plan on leaving here alone. Now get some sleep."

Kenshin continued to watch her a long time after she fell asleep. He shifted his weight so that he could softly brush his fingers against Kaoru's cheek. Her response was to shiver and snuggle closer to him.

He almost bolted backward off the futon, but managed to restrain himself. Barely. His eyes were wide and a true blush turned his face flame red. "I… I care about you, too." He murmured in a hesitant whisper, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face. _Possibly even love._ "I'm not worthy of you, but someday, if you stay with me, I… I might be able to show you that. For now, that's all I can offer.

Kaoru sighed. "I know." She replied in a sleep laden voice. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

Kenshin's jaw dropped. He hadn't realized she was awake. As Kaoru looked at him with her clear blue eyes, he favored her with a gentle smile, an unheard of gesture. He pressed closer to her and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered, warm breath ghosting across her face. "I am glad you followed me. Thank you."

-Owari-

_Ne, I'm done! Thank you everyone who read and/ or reviewed this story. Your comments mean a lot to me. Until next time, minna-san, ja ne!_

**Glossary:**

_tenchu: Heaven's justice. Battousai left this on all his killings_

_kunai: weapon used by ninja. It is similar to a throwing dagger_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_-san: Mr., Mrs., Ms. It's the polite way to address someone_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_hakama: same as above, only they're pants_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_baka: idiot_

_kami: god_

_sakabattou: reverse- blade sword_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_

_yukata: summer kimono or nightwear_


End file.
